NW Undies Series!
by Insane Monster
Summary: Okay, this is the NW undies stories i wrote, only i one story, cuz someone mentioned it'd be easier 2 read. And i agreed! This is about SM wondering what their SM wear under the pants. So far I have done: Ash, Morgead, Quinn, Thierry. UPDATES: Galen Ch. 5
1. Ashie's Undies

Title: Ashie's Undies Author: Insane Monster Email: insane_monster@hotmail.com Rating: PG Warnings: If you don't wonder what Ash's undies are then: DON'T READ THIS! Me was mean to Ash, sorry Ash, I still luv you! Spoilers: NW Keywords: Ash, 3 girls, underwear  
  
Disclaims: characters and concepts belong to LJ Smith, so forth and so forth, don't sue; I don't have money any ways  
  
Summary: Ash, 3 girls, wanna know what Ash wears 'underneath it all'  
  
Comments: if you're read this, you may wanna like Ash, cause you get see what he wears 'underneath it all'  
  
~*~  
  
"NO!!!" Ash yelled as the three girls sprung on him. "NO!!!" He yelled loudly.  
  
"Ah, lookie lil Ashie is embarrassed about his w'lil undies." Rashel mocked laughing, Mary-Lynnette tried to yank his pants down once more but he kept swatting at the girl.  
  
"NO! STAY AWAY FROM MY PANTS! RAPE! RAPE!" Ash yelled trying to get away.  
  
"Ah, come on Ashie, we just wanna know what boxers you wear!" Poppy said and grabbed his pants from behind. "I say he wears Barney!"  
  
"I vote on kitty cat ones!" Rashel yelled.  
  
"I say he wears pink and purple ones!" Mary-Lynnette said jumping on him; she had an knife in her hands and they all three started ripping at his pants.  
  
"NO! RAPE! RAPE! SOMEBODY HELP MEEEEEEEEEEE! RAPE! RAPE!" Ash yelled struggling to get out of their grip.  
  
"OH! Hold still we're almost done!" Rashel said and ripped a chunk of his pants off.  
  
"RAPE!" Ash yelled as they got the rest of his pants off.  
  
All three girls gasp. "HE WEARS LION KING ONES!" Poppy, Rashel, and Mary- Lynnette yelled.  
  
Ash got up and stormed out of the room ready to through a hissy-fit.  
  
~*~  
  
Well that's it. The end! Sorry to all you Ash fans, I'm an Ash fan as well. But I just couldn't help it! Ash is hot, and I love him, heh, don't we all? I hope you liked it, feel free to email me and tell me what you think. - Insane Monster 


	2. Quinn's Undies

Title: Quinn's Undies Author: Insane Monster Email: insane_monster@hotmail.com Rating: PG Warnings: If you haven't always secretly wondered what Quinn has on underneath him pants, don't bother reading this, it will only waste your time Spoilers: NW Keywords: Quinn, a camera, a girl, underwear and internet  
  
Disclaims: characters and concepts belong to LJ Smith, so forth and so forth, don't sue; I don't have money any ways  
  
Summary: Quinn, a camera, internet, a certain girl, underwear and views, u figure it out! I'm sorry Quinn, I still luv you! But the world is about to find out your secret  
  
Comments: if you're read this, you may wanna like Quinn, because a certain girl does a certain thing and suddenly EVERYONE in the whole WORLD can see 'Underneath his pants!'  
  
~*~  
  
Quinn walked out of the bathroom in jeans, no top, no shoes. He ran a hand through his hair and rubbed at his eyes, when suddenly Rashel jumped on him. Tackling him to the ground. "Rashel! What are you doing?" Quinn yelled struggling to get out of her grasp.  
  
"Nothing." Rashel said innocently, but then Quinn noticed the knife!  
  
"Why do you have a knife?" Quinn asked struggling even more to get out of her grip. Rashel smiled down at him. She was trying to get his pants off. Normally he wouldn't mind, but he seemed to have noticed a video camera!  
  
"Well, me and a few others were wondering what kinda boxers you wear." She said and tried to cut off his pants once more. She managed to shred below the knees.  
  
"NO! Rape!! HELP SOMEONE HELP MEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!" Quinn yelled struggling to get out of her death grip. "RASHEL JORDAN DON'T YOU DARE!" Quinn yelled still struggling. Rashel laughed evilly and manage to rip half of his right thigh out of the jeans. She could see a little of his boxers.  
  
"I bet you year.. Skanies!" Rashel guessed as Keller walked in and grabbed the camera. She flopped down on the bed and zoomed in.  
  
"I bet he wears Teletubies." Keller guessed.  
  
"I ALMOST HAVE IT!" Rashel yelled and rip off another part of his pant.  
  
"NO! RAPE! HELP! MURDER!" Quinn tried with no luck. "RED RUM! RED RUM!" He yelled getting to his feet and being in the perfect angle of the camera right as Rashel ripped off his pants.  
  
Leaving him stand there in his....  
  
"MY LITTLE PONY?" Rashel and Keller said looking at each other.  
  
"Hey Quinn!" Keller said to him before he could do anything. "Say hi to the Internet!" Keller said. Rashel burst out laughing.  
  
Quinn grabbed what was left of his pants and made a run for the bathroom, where he would live for the rest of his life.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Well, there you go. I must thank 'Iamawriter' for giving me the idea to write the sequel to: Ashie's Undies. Oh and keep an eyes out for the other sequels, I sure have them going in a few days, a week tops. If I forget, just email me, anyone.  
  
Iamawriter - this story is dedicated 2 u!!!! 


	3. Morgead's Undies

This is the 3rd story in the 'Undies' series. SRY IT TOOK SO LONG!!! I beg for forgiveness. Now please forgive me if you happen NOT to like what I put the guys in! If my boyfriend/soulmate were wearing this I would be shocked (but secretly happy). Now here's the third. MORGEADS!!!! Oh and special thanks to: V. Keller, Ashley, Anaita, Chic, Shadow, and Iamawriter. Isilwen-Telpefion- just cuz u don't like it, don't mean u gotta get all mad bout it! Notice the words HUMOR! Dang. No flames PLEASE ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Morgead plopped down on the couch. He hadn't gotten a lot of sleep lately. So much to do for Thierry and the rest of the Circle Daybreakers, so much happening! But he doubted he'd be able to LIVE without excitement. He closed his eyes and let himself go off into dreamland.  
  
~*~  
  
Jez peaked in the window. Morgead was finally asleep. "Ok, here's the plan. We have to tie him up or he'll kill us. Mare put him in a headlock! Hannah, tickle him! Poppy, get his shoes off! Rashel, blindfold him. I'll tie him up! Umm. Keller, get pictures! Ready?" She asked.  
  
"Yea!" They all replied. Then smiled evilly and snuck in and got to work.  
  
"HEY! WAIT! WHAT THE HECK! STOP! STOP! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! I CAN'T SEE! WHO'S TOUCHING ME?" Morgead screamed and tried to get away from the people without much use.  
  
Everyone managed to get their job almost done. Mary-Lynnette was struggling with him badly. So was Rashel and Poppy. He was after all much stronger then them. "AHHH!!" Morgead yelled.  
  
"HA! Revenge is so sweet!" Jez said laughing. "Keller, you got the camera?" Jez asked.  
  
"Yup!" Keller said smiling and taking a picture. Jez smiled and laughed.  
  
Jez grabbed scissors off the table and began to cut off his pants slowly.  
  
"STOP! JEZEBEL!! STOP! RAPE, RAPE!" Morgead yelled, no luck. "RED RUM! MURDER! RED RUM! RED RUM!!!!!!!!"  
  
"No one will help you! Just like no one helped Quinn or Ash! First we had Lion King, then we had My Little Pony. What oh what shall we add to the undies collection?" Hannah said laughing.  
  
"NO!!!!!!! THIS ISN"T RIGHT! MURDER! RED RUM! RED RUM!!!!!!!!! AHHHH!!!!!! NOOOOOO!!!!!!!! THIS ISN'T RIGHT! JEZEBEL!!! I'M GONNA GET YOU FOR THIS!!" Morgead managed to scream as she cut the last piece of his boxers off.  
  
Everyone starred and Keller snapped a picture.  
  
"Holy crap!" Rashel murmured.  
  
"OH my!" Poppy said and started to laugh.  
  
He wore.....  
  
CARE BEARS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well that's it for Morgead. Poor Morgead couldn't even get sleep! Hey don't diss the Care Bears! I like Care Bears! LOL. So.. What'd u think? Huh? Huh? Come on ppl! I want reviews! I have to mean to these guys! Cuz they so dang hott! And no body as HOTT as they are! LOL, please Review! And then wait 4 the next Undies story! Sorry this one took so long! Insane Monster (on fictionpress my name is: Insane Bruja) 


	4. Thierry's Undies

The Forth Undies Story! (I donno what u call it when u have four stories in a series, I'm dumb!) Anyways, as u all may be wandering this one is about.. Well the chapter name probably gives away, but it's about. Thierry! Now we all wonder what he WEARS! Lol. Anyways I sending my thanks 2: QueenFriedl, Iamawriter, V. Keller, and Isilwen-Telpefion. Oh and I'm dedicating this one to: Isilwen-Telpefion. Because in the last chapter I said something about her being mad about it - well she wasn't, and I want her forgiveness, so I'm dedicating this story to her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Thierry sat in his office. He had so much work he had to do it wasn't funny! But he was sick of WORK! He closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair, when he heard the door open. He didn't open his eyes, or leaned forward for that matter. He just sat there, "Yes?" He asked. But no one answered. "Thierry you're losing it!" he mumbled to himself.  
  
Suddenly someone started tying him up! He was trapped in his Chair! "What?" He asked opening his eyes and trying to get out of the ropes. When he saw Hannah smiling down at him.  
  
"Thierry, Love, it's been so long. Actually, it hasn't, it was yesterday!" Hannah said laughing evilly.  
  
"Hannah, what are you talking about?" He asked nervously. He hopped she wasn't talking about what he THINKS she talking about (AN//: what is she talking about? **Shrugs**)  
  
Hannah smiled evilly down at him. "Since I killed!" She said then busted out laughing at his face. "No, not really. Since I last stripped a guy of his pants so I could see his boxers!" She smiled as she noticed Thierry starting to struggle. He was nervous. Morgead, Ash, and Quinn, were still stalking around embarrassed, since the girls managed to get pictures and all.  
  
"Gillian. Thea. Illiana. Blaise. Got the camera, video camera, and tape recorder?" I called. The four girls came in with them all.  
  
"Yup. And I found some scissors!" Illiana chirped happily.  
  
"Yey! Lets get to work." And with that they started trying to get his pants off.  
  
"WHAT! HANNAH! STOP! BLAISE! THEA! ILLIANA! RAPE! RAPE! THIS ISN"T RIGHT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ME! STTTTTTTTTTTTTTOOOOOOOOOOPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!" Thierry screamed. It didn't work. Hannah, Blaise, Thea, and Illiana were still shredding his pants so he got more scared.  
  
"STOOPP!!!! YOU CANNOT DOOOOO THIIIIISSSS!!!!!!!!!" He whined. It wasn't working. He was tied up, and four girls, were stronger then the tires, wore out, tied up vampire.  
  
"Thierry! Stop struggling! You're only making it harder on yourself!" Thea said smiling.  
  
Thierry let out a wail as Blaise accidentally stabbed him with the scissors. "Thierry. Thierry. Thierry. We really, really wanna know what you wear underneath your pants." Blaise said in a alluring voice.  
  
"NO! RAPE! THEY'RE GONNA KILL ME!" Thierry screamed again. "GET AWAY FROM MY PANTS!"  
  
But it was too late. The four girls had almost had them off. Then BAM the pants were off. Illiana was the first to burst into laughter. Then it was Blaise, then Thea, and then it was Hannah "Oh my goddess, Thierry wear.. He wears." Hannah started.  
  
Hannah, Blaise, Thea and Illiana all looked at each other. And shouted, "Sesame Street!"  
  
Blaise jumped up and grabbed the camera and took so pictures. Then Hannah untied Thierry and Blaise took even more! She even got one of the back end ; )  
  
"Hey! Look at the back! Is that Elmo waving! They put ELMO WAVING on the Butt!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
That's the end. Hope u enjoyed! Cause I luved writing it! So 2 show me how deeply you want the next one, Review it! AHHH! I was mean to Thierry I know, but hey Blaise got a picture of his butt!!!!!! Anyways, Review 4 me! And I'll say thanks to u! - Insane Monster  
  
Is it just me, or do I seem to make these longer and longer? **Shrugs** oh and when it said AN//: that was me talking to u! 


	5. Galen's Undies

I'm SO sorry it took so long for me to update **Cries** please FORGIVE ME, I updated now. I'm sooooooo sorry it took so long. So I decided to put the note at the beginning AND end. Okay I need to send out my thanks. Thanks too:  
  
V. Keller: Okay, okay, I write more. Here it is. Thank You sooo much for the reviews, yes there will be a revenge plan at the end after I do the guy **evil laugh while rubbing hands together** Guys will get revenge!  
  
Rashel: Thanks : ) I'm gonna do all the guys, believe me, even some of the not main characters outta the books : ) cause u gotta love um!  
  
Kindell: Thanks! That's a good revenge plan, I'm gonna keep that one in mind! Thank you muchly for the review! I hope you like this chapter 2!  
  
Isilwen-Telpefion: Thanks! I get those guys stories going **evil laugh** I have so much planed! Oh and the guys get revenge, revenge such a SWEET thing!  
  
QueenFried1: thank you! Next is (meaning this chapter is about) if you haven't figured it out, is: Galen! I luv him, he's so charming! Lol  
  
Iamawriter: thank you! I'll take that as a compliment! Sorry this one took so long. But it's here!  
  
Shadow: Thank you! Yea I laugh while writing them, which gets me weird looks. But I don't care! Hehe! This is one is about Galen, but James is next, I promise **cross my heart**  
  
This is the most reviews I've even gotten for a chapter!!!! **Jumps up and down for joy and bounces off the walls* I'm bouncing off the walls again, awhoa! I'm feeling like a fool again, awhoa! Anyways, thank you all! I'm SO SO SO SO SO sorry for the wait! The guys were attacking me! They screamed in rage at me! Be glad I got away! Must finish series!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Galen laid out on Thierry's lawn. His long legs stretched in front of him. His eyes were partly closed. He could hear someone approach him, but he could since Keller, so he didn't worry about it.  
  
Keller smiled down at him, he smiled back. "Galen, such a surprise to see you out here!" Keller said. Distracting him.  
  
"I got sick of all the work, so I decided to.take.a.break." Galen said uneasily noticing Winnie, Nissa, and Illiana creeping up. "Uh, Keller. what's going on?" Galen asked a hint of confusion in his voice.  
  
"Oh nothing!" Keller said Jumping on him. "Come on girls hold him down!" Keller said. Winnie took one leg, Nissa took the others, and Illiana grabbed his arms and tied his wrist together.  
  
Keller smiled at him. "KELLER! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? OH NO! YOU ARE NOT STIPPING ME OUTTA MY PANTS!" Galen yelled struggling now noticing Keller messing with his pants, but since he was struggling she was having trouble. "If you wanna see what is wear you could've asked! I would've showed you in a more private place!" Galen said still struggling.  
  
"Oh Galen stop struggling! We're getting these pants off!" Keller said. Illiana started to laugh at Galen struggling.  
  
"NO YOU DON'T! GUYS? GIRLS? SOMEONE HELP ME! THEY'RE GOING TO RAPE ME! THIS ISN'T RIGHT! I THINK THIS IS AGAINST THE SOULMATE PRINCLIPAL! HELP ME!!!!!" Galen yelled noticing the progress Keller was making.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Galen yelled, but it was too later. The girls had the pants off and were going picture crazy.  
  
"Galen, sweetie. Of all things why." Keller started, but Illiana, Winnie, Nissa, and Keller all looked at each other. And all said the same thing.  
  
"Land Before Time!" The all said looking at the little dinosaurs. Then they all started laughing.  
  
Galen stood up and changed into a leopard, her boxers falling off! He took off running. Holding his boxers in his mouth (AN//: He couldn't just leave them there!). Trying to save his remaining pride.  
  
It wasn't working.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well here's the end of Galen's. I realize his is semi-short but I'm getting evil glares from him and a pillow or two was tossed. But it's done now! And more to come with reviews. I've had a long enough break.  
  
Oh and any requests on who all I should do besides main guys meaning like: Morgead, Quinn, Ash, Thierry, Galen, James and so forth. James is next for you who are wondering. Heh, I got an evil plan.  
  
If anyone wants me to request their story on my BIO, just tell me it, and I'll read it and request it. : ) Oh and read my bio! Then you'll know some good stories on www.fictionpress.net I luv those stories ALMOST as much as I luv these guys!  
  
Insane Monster 


End file.
